


The butt

by Jershshallconquer



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jershshallconquer/pseuds/Jershshallconquer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The butt

Sam touched Deans butt and then he died

 

 

 

 

The End


End file.
